Celosia Nox
'''Celosia Nox '''is the eldest daughter of Mockingjay. Appearance Celosia is a bit tall, being about 5’7” (170.18 cm) in terms of height. Her frame is a bit thin, with her physique not having a lot of muscle; she doesn’t look all too strong. Her skin tone has a (natural) mild tan to it. She has a pair of warm brown eyes, with a reddish-brown rim around the pupil. Her hair is a red color with a slight brown hue, often causing others to mistake it for auburn. In addition, her hair has a slight wave to it, and stops mid-back; Celosia has the left side of her hair shaven off with the right styled in a loose braid with a black hairtie, adorned with two phoenix feathers. She has a square jawline and a grecian nose. Celosia typically wears clothes that are easy to move around in or otherwise comfortable — as a result, she usually wears a pair of simple sweatpants with some form of tank top and a zip-up hoodie. Basically, she likes to dress like a person taking advantage of their six month gym membership. Her clothes are often in warm tones of red, orange, and yellow; you’ll rarely ever see her in colors like blue or green. Personality If there’s one word to describe Celosia in a nutshell, it’s wild. She’s practically a wild-card, and her opinions and thoughts seem to come and go with the seasons; she’s not the kind of person to be firmly rooted to any certain belief or idea. Celosia is a bit careless, which can make her seem clumsy or reckless at times (and, to be honest? The latter is probably true.) Celosia has quite the short temper, and when she’s angry? You better find somewhere to cover you, because her rage is like a wildfire; when she’s angry, she’s angry for a while. Due to this, Celosia can often come off as bitter or otherwise salty. She’s quite passionate and outspoken, and will not withhold her thoughts; she’s good in debates. Celosia’s enthusiasm, combined with her passion and outspokenness, can often lead Celosia into heated arguments. Her humor tends to have a bit of sarcasm laced within it, so you better watch your back. Backstory (written by le MJ herself) According to the Orphanage caretakers, Celosia was found in a forest bundled up and place in a basket surrounded by scorched grounds and the area looked like a dragon had ravaged the area, but she was left unscathed. Growing up, Celosia discovered many odd attributes she had like Fast healing or the ability to summon and manipulate fire as well Enhanced agility. One night when she was 11 years old, a hooded woman ((Jacqueline)) Came and delivered news to the Caretakers about Celosia and why she was like this, making them promise to tell her about her bloodline and her father. The next day, the caretakers told Celosia that her father was killed and HE was the one who left her in the forest that day, to protect her, keeping her a secret from her mother, they told her that her Mother was a goddess, But did not know which one. After that Celosia did not rest, she soent most of her days searching for possible goddesses with similar abilities like her and Did not want to be adopted. When she turned 18 she left the orphanage and set out to in search of her parents and by the age of 21, Found her way to a possible deities domain that could be her mother. Relationships wip Abilities Faster healing factor, fire manipulation, summoning fire (takes a lot of concentration though), enhanced agility Theme songs Die Young (Ke$ha), Tokyo Drift Song (Fast and the Furious) Trivia * Celosia’s favorite food is tacos * Specifically, tacos with hot sauce (oh my) * Celosia can’t swim; she never learned to swim * Her favorite color is red * She’s right-handed Category:GGaD